


No Shenanigans

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I get that you don’t want a party.”





	No Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "dont_hate_me10" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“You know I know you have feelings, right?”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Captain—”

“You _have_ them, you just don’t express them,” said Kirk. “Or enjoy when others do.”

“Enjoyment would also be an emotion, captain, but I accept your statement.”

“So, I get that you don’t want a party – a bunch of emotional, probably drunk crewmates doesn’t sound like a Vulcan’s idea of a good time.”

“It does not,” Spock agreed. “Nor do I see the logic in celebrating something for which I had no active part.”

“But it’s your birthday, Spock!” the captain protested. “We have to do _something_!”

“In fact, we do not. The date of my birth has gone unremarked for several years, with no ill effects.”

“That just makes it worse,” said Kirk. “And it doesn’t have to be a party. We could do something else. We could all be logical for the day.”

“In that case,” said Spock, dryly, “I believe I would prefer the drunken party.”

“C’mon, Spock, work with me here,” Kirk sighed. “You’re half-human, and humans celebrate lots of things for no good reason. Especially things or people we love.”

“Captain—” Spock began.

“Dinner, then?” interrupted Kirk. “Senior officers only. No alcohol, no shenanigans, just enjoying the quiet, dignified pleasure of your company.”

His first officer paused, considering. “That is acceptable,” he said.

“Great!” said Kirk. “I’ll get the chef to work on some vegetarian dishes that us meat-eaters can also enjoy and – you wouldn’t object to a cake, would you, Spock?”

“I would not object,” he replied, warmth in his voice if not in his expression. “I am partial to lemon flavoring.”

“Lemon it is,” said Kirk, rising to leave. He paused at the door. “In case I forget to say it later – Happy birthday, Spock.”

“Thank you, captain.”

THE END


End file.
